24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm
| code = 9AFF01 | author = Manny Coto & Evan Katz | director = Jon Cassar | rating = }} After four years of searching, the CIA captures the fugitive Jack Bauer in London, England, but one agent suspects that he may have a hidden agenda. James Heller prepares for a critical summit with the British . Synopsis 11:00:00 EAST LONDON. In a crowded marketplace near the East London Mosque, several plainclothes CIA operatives converge on a boarded-up factory beneath a rail bridge. CIA LONDON STATION. Agents gather to watch a live feed from the field team. Steve Navarro, head of the station, asks Jordan Reed about their real-time tracking. Reed says that he has access to a British satellite. In her office, Kate Morgan is packing her personal effects into a box when Mariana enters to say that she will need Morgan's pass codes and decryption keys before she leaves at the end of the week. Morgan asks what is going on in the bullpen, and Mariana tells her a high value suspect is being tracked, possibly linked to the 's presence in the city. Back at the factory, an agent disguised as a vagrant throws a camera drone into the building. The other agents, led by Erik Ritter, ready their weapons while agent Nash navigates the robot toward a sleeping figure. After confirming the man's identity, Ritter leads the agents inside, dispersing a group of vagrants squatting inside. After spotting their target headed down a set of stairs, Agent Miller moves to pursue, only to be assaulted and knocked out. The CIA station watches on Miller's gun camera as the person moves into view: Jack Bauer. Running for the exit, Jack then takes out Armstrong and Cutler, before pushing a metal door into a fourth agent and knocking him out. Back in the substation, Kate says that he will likely head for the building's roof, as it offers the best chance of escape. Just then, Ritter radios that Jack is running for the exit closest to the river. Confused, Morgan says that doesn't make sense, and Navarro shushes her. Jack breaks out of the building and jumps a railing, heading for the riverbank. Within a few moments, two more agents approach on a raft, while others surround him on all sides and Ritter fires warning shots to stop his escape. Jack kneels and places his hands behind his head. The following takes place between 11:06am and 12:00pm. Events occur in real time 11:06:00 A large group of protesters are gathered outside of Willoughby House, where Mark Boudreau is telling President James Heller that the Prime Minister is pressuring parliament into extending the lease of the Diego Garcia military base. He mentions that people are uncomfortable with the military using drones, and Heller replies that although he agrees what they are doing is working. General Coburn says that the Chinese do not want them in the area, and are intimidating the British. Heller mentions that Franklin Roosevelt did a similar thing during his presidency and the meeting is adjourned. Boudreau then approaches Heller and corrects him, telling him it was Theodore Roosevelt. Heller brushed off the mistake, then orders Mark to stop worrying about him. Ron Clark then passes Boudreau a call from Steve Navarro, who tells him Jack Bauer has been taken into custody. Mark speculated that Bauer is in London to do the president harm, and orders Navarro to transfer Bauer over to the Special Activities unit at the CIA site. He asks Navarro to keep the situation on a need-to-know basis, an order he repeats to Clark, explicitly forbidding him from telling the President. Back at CIA, Kate Morgan is reviewing the footage of Bauer escaping. She congratulates Navarro on capturing Bauer, before voicing her concerns that his actions before getting caught seemed suspicious, and he may be upto something. In a car heading towards the station, Jack stares out of the window at the city of London. 11:11:30... 11:11:31... 11:11:32... 11:15:47 U.S. AIR FORCE BASE, LOWER HEYFORD, U.K. A young drone pilot, Chris Tanner, enters a control room where his colleague Peter Dennon tells him that Shepherd wants to speak to him. Tanner takes over the controls of a drone from Dennon, who wished him luck with Shepherd and leaves the room. KAJAKI PROVINCE, AFGHANISTAN. Shepherd receives a call from Tanner, and admonishes him for not informing the British Air Command of his orders. He calls it another dereliction of duty, and revokes Tanner's weekend pass making him stay on the base until further notice. Tanner hangs up in disbelief. 11:17:22 Steve Navarro tells Mariana to send Bauer's file to Mark Boudreau and set Bauer up in an interrogation room, explaining that he plans to get what he can out of Bauer before he is transferred. Jack is driven into the station. Kate Morgan watches his entrance while shredding papers. 11:18:13 Erik Ritter orders Jack to be locked down in interrogation. Kate then asks him for the original intercept from Prague that gave them Bauer's location. He guesses that she wants it because of Jack not heading to the roof, and tells her she isn't cleared to have it. Jordan Reed then shows her a video of Jack being taken into an interrogation room. 11:19:26 Ritter then tells Navarro that Kate was asking for the intercept, and enquires if she is still being transferred back to America. Navarro sees through Ritter's questions, telling him that he will still get Kate's job, but he should try to learn from her before she leaves. Ritter then doubts her competency as an agent, as she didn't notice that her husband was selling secrets to the Chinese. Navarro asks Ritter to cut her some slack for a few days. In her office, Kate finds a picture of her husband. Jordan enters and gives her the intercept she asked for, then tells her that he doesn't agree with her transfer and that she deserves to stay. Morgan examines the intercept and notices that the timestamp on the intercept doesn't match, meaning it wasn't sent from Prague. Steve Navarro then enters interrogation, where a polygraph tech tells him Bauer's readings are static. Steve enters and tells Jack that many people want to make him pay for the crimes he committed 4 years ago, but all he wants to know is if Jack means to harm President Heller. Jack remains silent, as Navarro reasons with him, explaining that if he talks then he will stop the Special Activities interrogation. A messenger then enters the Special Activities basement and hands Dean Bauer's file. Dean takes it and enters a room where Chloe O'Brian is strapped to a table. He asks her where the rest of her group is, before injecting her with a chemical that caues her to cry out in pain. 11:24:24... 11:24:25... 11:24:26... 11:28:18 Mark Boudreau is reviewing Bauer's file when Audrey, his wife, tells him that she's almost ready. He brings her jewelry box to her, fastening a necklace on her and telling her that she looks too good to go to a reception for politicians. She asks how her father is doing, mentioning the mistake he made in their meeting, but Mark brushes it off. He tells her the doctors predicted he wouldn't be symptomatic for another year, and not to worry. Ron Clark then enters to give Mark an update on Bauer, and tells Audrey that her car is waiting. 11:30:35 Ron then tells Mark the transfer has been processed and Special Activities should have Bauer shortly. Mark then puts forward the idea that after his interrogation, Bauer should be covertly handed over to the Russians. Ron then says that the President should be consulted, but Mark explains that Jack destroyed their family by leaving Audrey in a catatonic state for 3 years. He says that he brought her back to herself, and that as long as she lives he doesn't want her to hear Jack Bauer's name. Heller then exits the building with Audrey, walking past the anti-drone protesters. They get into cars and drive away. Steve continues to interrogate Bauer, saying he can arrange for him to see Kim, his daughter, who has just had a baby boy. Jack continues to not react. Back in the bullpen, Reed tells Kate that the intercept originated from an internet café 3 blocks from Jack's arrest location. She speculated that Jack sent the message himself, and she walks off to inform Navarro. She summons him out of the interrogation and explains that the intercept was planted. Steve is skeptical of her idea that Jack sent it himself, but as the transfer order arrives Kate runs into the room and locks him out. She confronts Jack and tells him she knows he is after something in the facility. Jack's polygraph spikes, and she demands to know who he has come here to find. Navarro then gets back into the room and orders her out. She tries to explain that she is right, but he shuts her down by saying she is transferring her frustration about her husband's betrayal onto Bauer. When she refuses to let it go, he orders her out of the building. 11:36:33... 11:36:34... 11:36:35... 11:40:50 Erik Ritter escorts Jack out of holding. As Kate is being led out also, she grabs the guard's stun gun and knocks him out, pulling him into a nearby room. She phones Reed and asks him to run a search on anyone in the building with past connections to Jack. Outside, a man named Belcheck attaches a device to a power outlet. As Ritter walks Bauer down the stairs, he expresses his admiration for Jack's past achievements. Jack then presses a hidden device in his wrist, which activates a homing signal on Belcheck's computer. Belcheck types and the lights suddenly out, giving Bauer the opportunity to overcome the men holding him. Dean opens the door to receive the prisoner, but is confronted by Jack holding a gun. He demands to be taken to Chloe, and tells Dean if he triggers an alarm Jack will blow his head off. They enter the room and Jack knocks Dean out, noticing that Chloe is unconscious. He grabs a syringe of adrenalin and injects it into her heart, reviving her. He tells her they need to leave. Jordan is on the phone to Kate, telling him he found out the person Jack is after is Chloe O'Brian, a free information hacker who is responsible for leaking DoD files. Kate realizes Jack is trying to break her out, and runs down to Special Activities to find Ritter and Brandon unconscious. She tells Reed to initiate a Level 5 lockdown. As alarms ring out, Navarro is brought up to speed on the situation. Outside, Belcheck climbs onto his van and grabs a grenade launcher. Jack tells Chloe to take cover as he breaks open a gas pipe. He shoots his gun at Kate, igniting the gas and causing an explosion. Belcheck readies his gun as Kate corners Jack and makes him drop his weapon. As she asks where Chloe is, Belcheck fires and blasts through the floor, knocking Kate down. He lowers a ladder, which Jack and Chloe climb up into the van, and they make their escape before Kate can stop them. She fires shots after their retreating vehicle. 11:48:51... 11:48:52... 11:48:53... 11:53:48 Heller and Audrey sit in the back of the car as the President tells her how much he loves the city. She asks him about the mistake he made earlier, and he tells her his condition is progressing more quickly than they anticipated. He tells her he is terrified of slowly losing himself, but all he wants is to lock up the treaty with the British. He asks her not to say anything to Mark. 11:54:43 The CIA station is in chaos after the explosion, and medics treat the wounded. Reed tells Navarro they are running recovery protocols, but Kate says they won't be able to track down Jack as he knows their systems too well. She asks for all of Special Activities' information about Chloe. When Ritter tells her she isn't part of their team anymore, she asks to speak to Navarro alone. She asks Steve to allow her to track down Jack as she is their best shot of getting him back. He tells her she is under a microscope, but she threatens to tell Boudreau that he didn't listen to her heads-up about Bauer's motives. He considers her proposal. 11:56:42 In the van, Jack tells Belcheck to pull over at the end of the block. He gives Chloe a phone and tells her to get somewhere safe by herself, and that he will meet up with her later. He asks Belcheck if they have a signal from her phone transmitter, and he tells Jack they should have just asked for her help. Jack says he couldn't take the chance she'd say no, as he doesn't consider her a friend. A drone flies through the sky in Afghanistan, piloted by Tanner. As he finishes escorting Shepherd's convoy and tries to move the drone away, he loses control of it. He watches as it targets Shepherd's vehicle and arms one of its Hellfire missiles. He calls Shepherd to warn him about the impending attack, but before they can react the drone fires and destroys an APC. Tanner cries out in shock. Split screen: Tanner despondently watches the destruction on his screen. Belcheck drives the van with Jack in the back. Navarro hands Morgan back her CIA keycard. Heller looks troubled, as drone protesters continue shouting. In Kajaki Province, the squadron is taking casualties and trying to revive their wounded men. A large crater is smoking in the desert. A man is watching the destruction on a computer screen; he speaks into a phone, telling someone that "it's done". 11:59:57... 11:59:58... 11:59:59... '12:00:00' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross (credit only) * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Colin Salmon as General Coburn *Ross McCall as Ron Clark *John Boyega as Lieutenant Chris Tanner *Joseph Millson as Derrick Yates Co-starring *Michael Bodie as Lieutenant Peter Dennon (as "Lieutenant Dennon") *Christina Chong as Mariana *Thomas Christian as TAC Agent Nash *Mark Holden as CIA Security Guard *Rashid Phoenix as Agent Miller *Arkie Reece as Polygraph Tech *Jonah Russell as Mark Olson or Ben Wilkins (as "British Officer") *Branko Tomovic as Belcheck *Nigel Whitmey as Major Shepherd *Max Wrottesley as Agent Dean Uncredited * Gary Arthurs as CIA agent, CIA operative and CIA worker * David Cheung as CIA agent * Rimmel Daniel as CIA worker * Daniel Dow as Agent Cutler * Faith Elizabeth as CIA worker * Kya Garwood as Kate Morgan (body double) * Camilla Harding as CIA worker * Erick Hayden as Messenger * Jay Heath as Staines * Stephen Parker as CIA worker * Andy Pilgrim as CIA agent knocked down by Jack * Ian James Seale as General Bansgrove * Lewis Wallace as CIA worker * Jon Wennington as presidential staffer * Lee James Wilson as CIA agent arresting Jack * Leo Woodruff as Brandon Production staff Background information and notes *This episode introduces a new 24 title card unique to Live Another Day as well as a slightly different designed text for on-screen crediting. Production *This is the premiere episode of 24: Live Another Day and the first new 24 episode to air since the series finale on . *The episode, but not the second part, was screened at a Fox premiere event at the Intrepid Sea, Air & Space Museum in New York City on . *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **UK: *** on Sky1 (simulcast) *** on Sky1 (official) **France: May 6, 2014 on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: May 6, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: May 6, 2014 on Sky Atlantic **Greece: May 6, 2014 on Fox **Turkey: May 6, 2014 on FX **Asia: May 6, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: May 6, 2014 on Jack City **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **Australia: on Network Ten **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox Story and script *The writing process for the premiere began on . David Fury first pitched the episode as "6:30-7:30", which would have made it the first episode to begin during an hour rather than on it. https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/350389743177039872 The episode was later referred to as "12:00pm-1:00pm" and "9:00am-10:00am" before the final start time of 11:00am was established. *"11:00am-12:00pm" is the first episode of 24 that is not set, at least in part, in the United States or North America. *This is the only other episode besides 24: Redemption to begin with a pre-title sequence. In addition, this is the only episode where the "The following takes place..." title describes a range less than one hour, as it appears after the pre-title sequence. *Jack Bauer has no spoken lines until about 31 minutes into the episode, when he takes Agent Dean hostage: "Take me to her now." *When Jack sees Chloe for the first time, this marks Jack Bauer's first Damn it during the 24: Live Another Day series. Cast and crew *Kim Raver and William Devane reprise their roles as Audrey Raines and James Heller, respectively, both of whom last appeared in the Season 6 finale , nearly seven years prior. Both have been elevated to the main cast again. Raver receives the "and" credit, while Devane is billed fifth. * Despite being second billed for three consecutive seasons (Seasons 6-8) and being featured on the key art for 24: Live Another Day, Mary Lynn Rajskub is billed fourth behind Yvonne Strahovski and Tate Donovan, the lowest Rajskub has ever been credited as a series regular. *Jon Cassar returns as director and executive producer, having last directed the Season 7 finale , and was not involved with Season 8. * Starting with this episode, Mary Lynn Rajskub has joined Glenn Morshower as the only actors to have appeared in seven consecutive seasons. Only Kiefer Sutherland has appeared in more consecutive seasons, that is all nine. Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations *Principal photography for the two-hour premiere took place between and . Props and minutiae :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day *Jack Bauer uses a Heckler & Koch P30 as his primary sidearm, replacing the HK USP he used in nearly every episode since Season 3. * Mark Boudreau views a dossier of Jack Bauer and a list of his confirmed kills, consisting of nearly all of the named characters Jack kills in the first seven seasons of 24. The list excludes characters that were never identified onscreen, and also supposes that Jack did not have any confirmed kills between seasons. Curiously, Scott and Chris (killed in ) are given last names, while other single-name characters are not. Some people are absent from the list, including Marshall Goren, Alex Hewitt, Specter (behind the scenes only), Ed and Abu Fayed. Jon Cassar described the graphics as being lifted from 24 Wiki and the Internet, and they were put in as a nod to the fans on the internet who compile such lists. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz6rNhAv_Ug#t=1663 * Kate Morgan accesses a dossier on Chloe O'Brian, which appears to have been lifted from her Wiki 24 article, primarily the sidebar. The second page describes her activities since the end of Season 8. *Real-life tattoos from Kiefer Sutherland can be seen during this episode. Music Errors and inconsistencies *On Jack's personnel file, Graem Bauer's name is spelled as "Graeme." *There are multiple geographical inconsistencies at the beginning of the episode: it is implied that the CIA have tracked Jack down to a warehouse near the East London Mosque, but Erik Ritter and his men are shown wandering around Shepherd's Bush Market in West London on the other side of town. When Jack escapes from the building, he runs a short distance to the River Thames, but both the mosque and the market are about a mile from the river. Steve Navarro then tells Mark Boudreau that Jack was captured 20 km southeast of Central London, which contradicts all of the above. Finally, when Jordan Reed is showing Kate Morgan aerial photography of the warehouse, the building he highlights is a mixed-use residential and retail block next to Bermondsey tube station in South London. *While Tanner claims the drone he operates is MQ-1, its real image and the onscreen silhouette appears to be a RQ-170 Sentinel, and not a MQ-1 (C Gray Eagle). Reception :See: 24: Live Another Day#Reception Appearances *Characters **Armstrong (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer (mentioned only) **Graem Bauer (mentioned only) **Marilyn Bauer (mentioned only) **Phillip Bauer (mentioned only) **Teri Bauer (mentioned only) **Belcheck (first appearance) **Vladimir Bierko (mentioned only) **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau (first appearance) **Brandon (first appearance) **Brennan (mentioned only) **Cimbe (mentioned only) **Ron Clark (first appearance) **Coburn (first appearance) **Ted Cofell (mentioned only) **Cutler (first appearance) **Davis (mentioned only) **Dean (first appearance) **Peter Dennon (first appearance) **Andre Drazen (mentioned only) **Victor Drazen (mentioned only) **Youssou Dubaku (mentioned only) **Elemu (mentioned only) **Ira Gaines (mentioned only) **Eddie Grant (mentioned only) **Hugh Gurney (first appearance) **Halil (mentioned only) **Hasan (mentioned only) **Hasim (mentioned only) **James Heller **Christopher Henderson (mentioned only) **Hill (first appearance) **Irv (mentioned only) **Chris Jones (mentioned only) **Benjamin Juma (mentioned only) **Chris Lawson (first appearance) **Curtis Manning (mentioned only) **Mariana (first appearance) **Marko (mentioned only) **Masters (mentioned only) **Miller (first appearance) **Adam Morgan (photo only) **Kate Morgan (first appearance) **Nina Myers (mentioned only) **Neil Nagi (mentioned only) **Nash (first appearance) **Steve Navarro (first appearance) **Ngozi (mentioned only) **Mikhail Novakovich (mentioned only) **Chloe O'Brian **Morris O'Brian (mentioned only) **Prescott O'Brian (mentioned only) **Timothy O'Brian (mentioned only) **Raymond O'Hara (mentioned only) **Mark Olson (first appearance) **Osborne (first appearance) **Scott Owen (mentioned only) **Pach (mentioned only) **Pedro (mentioned only) **Peel (mentioned only) **Milo Pressman (mentioned only) **John Quinn (mentioned only) **Jordan Reed (first appearance) **Rouse (mentioned only) **Staines (first appearance) **Erik Ritter (first appearance) **Franklin D. Roosevelt (mentioned only) **Theodore Roosevelt (mentioned only) **Serge (mentioned only) **Shepherd (first appearance) **Spanna (first appearance) **Yuri Suvarov (mentioned only) **Thompson (first appearance) **Teri (mentioned only) **Chris Tanner (first appearance) **Pavel Tokarev (mentioned only) **Trask (mentioned only) **Vasili (mentioned only) **Victor (mentioned only) **Edward Vossler (mentioned only) **Ben Wilkins (first appearance) **Spenser Wolff (mentioned only) **Derrick Yates (first appearance) **Young (mentioned only) **Zhou Yong (mentioned only) *Locations **Afghanistan (first appearance) **Asia **Bamian (mentioned only) **Beijing (mentioned only) **California (mentioned only) **Chaghcharan (mentioned only) **CIA London Station (first appearance) **East London Mosque (first appearance) **England (first appearance) **Europe **Fort Meade (mentioned only) **Kajaki Province (first appearance) **Harrogate (mentioned only) **Hotel Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Kandahar (mentioned only) **Lashkar Gah (mentioned only) **London (first appearance) **Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Lower Heyford Air Force Base (first appearance) **Mediterranean Sea (mentioned only) **Missouri (mentioned only) **New Jersey (mentioned only) **Now Zad (mentioned only) **People's Republic of China (mentioned only) **Prague (mentioned only) **Qal`eh-ye Now (mentioned only) **Qalat (mentioned only) **Qarah Bagh (mentioned only) **Santa Monica (mentioned only) **Secaucus (mentioned only) **Tarin Qawt (mentioned only) **Thames River (first appearance) **United Kingdom (first appearance) **United States of America (mentioned only) **University of California, Berkeley (mentioned only) **University of California, Davis (mentioned only) **University of California, Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Washington Field Office (mentioned only) **Willoughby House (first appearance) *Organizations and titles **18th Reconnaissance Squadron (first appearance) **Central Intelligence Agency **Counter Terrorist Unit (mentioned only) **Chatham and Dominion (mentioned only) **Delta Force (mentioned only) **Federal Bureau of Investigation (mentioned only) **General **''Jeopardy!'' (mentioned only) **Los Angeles Sheriff's Department (mentioned only) **Major **MWP Roofing & Building (mentioned only) **Open Cell (first appearance) **President of the United States **Royal Air Force (first appearance) **Secretary of Defense (mentioned only) **Special Activities Division (first appearance) **United States Air Force **United States Army **United States Navy Cyber Command (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **AGM-114 Hellfire **Beretta 92 **Flight key (first appearance) **Glock 17 **Great White Fleet (mentioned only) **Drone **Epinephrine **M4 **MQ-1 Predator (first appearance) **Throwbot (first appearance) *Events **Friendship Tour (mentioned only) **Goodwill Tour (mentioned only) **Hotel Los Angeles attack (mentioned only) **Lockdown **Operation Proteus (mentioned only) See also * 11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) 901 D901 Category:Season premieres 901